onlysenseonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Wyvern Mountains
Wyvern Mountains is a mountain range past Second Town and through Horia Cave, near the Abandoned VIllage and in the opposite direction from Wysteria Peach Hill. After leaving the cave, there's a path leading through the woods to Wyvern Mountains. The mountains are filled with a number of natural caves, from the base to the peak. The enemies appearing in this area are strong, large Wyvern-type mobs but they only appear after climbing up the mountain high enough. Somewhere inside the lower level caves there's a large room with multiple passages and a stair-like spiral scaffolding leading to the top. There's also a pathway that leads to the top of the mountain from the outside. The caves are lit up by a light-emitting ore. Appearances In Volume 4, Chapter 5, when Yun is looking for materials to create a revival potion, he suggests looking up at the mountain, but Myu says it's too high-level for them. In Volume 9, Chapter 6, during the Winter Event, there's a couple quests that take place there. When Yun is headed there to collect an item to complete the 【Cure the Pharmacist's Illness】 quest, he is lured into the large room inside the caves and is threatened by PKers who want gambling money. Flein and the 【Flame Prison Corps】save the day, but not before one of the other PKs summons the 【Wyvern Subjugation】's Raid-boss Wyvern. Yun escapes. In Volume 11, Chapter 1, Yun and others travel to the Wyvern Mountains to gather an 【Unfertilized Wyvern Egg】and end up fighting several Wyverns and Arkeoplis. They stay there until the sun rises on the new year. Manga Appearances *** Nearby Zones Horia Cave Abandoned Village Wysteria Peach Hill Traps and Dangers Steep mountain path combined with flying enemies Difficulty in combat in caves Obtainable Items Caves 【Red Slime Mould】, located in stones in caves; a slime whose staple food is iron Light-emitting ore and other ore mining locations Key items to summon the Winter Event Wyvern Slope Collection points on lower levels Drops from enemies (including a Wyvern drop that can be used to create weapons) Mystic Medicinal Grass, Soul Grass, Medicinal Spirit Grass, Magical Spirit Grass, and other herbs Stones, including high quality Iron Ore and fossils Grunrite, an earth element's magic metal located middle layer and above 【Water of Life】 Wyvern Nests 【Unfertilized Wyvern Egg】, a basketball-sized ellipse-shaped egg Mithril collection points 【Healing Mushroom】 Raw medium-sized gemstones including ruby, sapphire, emerald, topaz, and garnet Raw gold, silver, and mithril, plus fossils "Pearl-turned Fossil" gems, specifically 【Dragon Bone's Fossil Gem】(a small milky-white lustrous bone) and 【Dragon Fang's Fossil Gem】(which shines with a blue color reminiscent of the sea) 【Wyvern's Feces】, a black soily fertilizer Monsters Arkeoplis - a mix between a bird and pterosaur, found in middle layer Wyvern - a firebreathing reptilian with bat-like wings, found in upper layers (including Wyvern's Nests at night) Winter Event Wyvern - raid-class boss - a firebreathing reptilian with batlike claws and acidic saliva, summoned through the Winter Event's【Wyvern Subjugation】quest in the lower caves Category:Locations